


On Your Side But I Still See You

by lunar47



Category: Fringe
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, POV Alternate Olivia Dunham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia reflects upon her relationship with Peter after returning to her universe. Episode tag 3x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Side But I Still See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lint/gifts).



> Written after 3x13 aired but not posted until now.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start._  
(Coldplay, "The Scientist")

The sky is dark and just clear enough to see the twinkle of stars outside the plate glass window of the Empire State Building. Their patterns and variance in color are familiar and she takes comfort in that. _I’m home_. She doubts that the stars of the other universe are any different than her own but it was just another thing that reminds her that she belongs here. 

The zeppelin comes into view finally and she smiles. _Now here’s something truly from my side._ She takes a step back to go wait by the elevators but before she can turn she catches her reflection in the glass. She looks like herself, her hair dyed back to its natural red, her clothes loose and less formal than that other Olivia. 

But she’s not quite the same. It’s a feeling inside, like she’s been forever altered somehow. Peter is a part of it. Any minute now Frank, her actual boyfriend, is going to walk through those sliding doors and back into her life. But it’s Peter she thinks of. It’s Peter she’ll think of tonight when Frank holds her in his arms. 

She wants to squash those emotions. She was just doing her job after all. But somewhere along the way the lines blurred until she wasn’t sure if her feelings towards Peter were real or just all a part of her complicated ruse. 

Hands come up from behind to cover her eyes and she smiles. She’ll do this for now, become the old Olivia that everyone knows. She’ll sort the rest out later.


End file.
